The Ghost of You
by guilhermezzz
Summary: Não havia mais volta para Daniel, e ele soube disso no momento em que soube da morte de sua namorada.


- Uma nota às queridas Alec, e Luke, que tinham comentado na primeira TGoY – e quem mais tenha lido o primeiro capítulo sem comentar – a fic foi refeita porque a ideia dela simplesmente não se encaixava em uma Long-fic, então, depois de tentar escrever um segundo capítulo muito infeliz, eu desisti dela... Anyways, a ideia ficou exatamente como eu imaginava aqui, so, I hope you like it. ;)

**The Ghost of You**

_**Não havia mais volta para Daniel, e ele soube disso no momento em que soube da morte de sua namorada.**_

Tudo começou com aquela discussão.

Daniel e Emma nunca haviam discutido antes, mas naquela noite, ela resolveu implicar com uma mania besta de Daniel. Algo tão banal, que em qualquer outra ocasião ela teria ignorado.

Mas não daquela vez.

Então, o que começou com uma briga banal, por uma mania banal, terminou em uma tragédia.

Uma tragédia que não se contentaria em acabar com a vida de Emma apenas.

Daniel logo viu-se deteriorando pelas drogas, que aparentemente eram sua única maneira de esquecer a culpa que esmagava seu coração. Viu-se em um mundo tão obscuro quanto o sentimento que para sempre carregaria no coração.

Aquele talvez devesse ser o fim. O fim dos sonhos, o fim da esperança.

Ele não via porque parar. Poderia gastar todo o dinheiro que havia economizado para se casarem, para comprar drogas. Ninguém se importava.

Ele jamais veria Emma com o longo vestido branco que ela sempre sonhou.

Ele jamais ouviria os votos dela.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever_

_If I died we'd be together now_

_I can't always just forget her_

_But she could try_

A família de Daniel sofria com seu egoísmo.

Ele simplesmente jogara tudo para o alto depois da morte da garota.

Para eles, o rapaz era apenas um covarde, fraco demais para lutar contra a dor.

E para Daniel, eles não significavam nada.

Emma sempre fora tudo para ele. Desde que se conheceram na faculdade, ele passava a maior parte do tempo com ela, pouco ligando para a preocupação da família.

Para ele, não importava se seu irmão era o melhor da turma.

Não importava se sua irmã chorara durante toda a sua festa de aniversário, por que ele não fora.

Apenas Emma importava.

Sempre Emma.

_At the end of the world_

_Or at the last thing I see you are_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me?_

_And all the smiles that are never gonna hurt…_

Então, ele perdeu ela.

E não tivera coragem de voltar para a família que desprezara.

Mas que sempre amara ele.

_Ever_

_Get the feeling that you're never_

_All alone and I remember now_

_At the top of my lungs in my arms she dies_

_She dies_

Daniel estava desgastado As drogas consumiam seu corpo e sua vida tanto quanto ele as consumia.

E a dor consumia a sua alma, mesmo quando ele estava chapado demais para pensar nisso.

_At the end of the world_

_Or at the last thing I see you are_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the things that you never ever told me_

_And all the smiles that are never gonna haunt me_

_Never coming home, never coming home  
_

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

_And all the Wounds that are never gonna scar me_

_And all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

Chorar não adiantava mais. As drogas não anestesiavam mais o seu corpo.

A cada dia ele se sentia pior, mas não era pela morte de Emma.

Era como se ele estivesse se afastando da sua própria consciência. A cada dose, da droga que fosse, que ele usava, ele se sentia mais distante do mundo, quase como se seu corpo não fosse mais seu.

Ele via sua vida se esvair, a cada dia perdido nos becos e sarjetas da cidade.

_If I fall..._

_If I fall..._

_Down._

Daniel agora fugia da polícia. Ele tentara assaltar uma loja para comprar mais drogas.

Sua visão estava embaçada pelas lágrimas.

O que Emma pensaria se visse ele naquele estado? Reduzido a um marginal que roubava para sustentar o vício.

Ele chorava por nunca ter dito ao seu pai que tinha orgulho de ser filho dele.

Por nunca ter dito à sua mãe que a amava.

Ou o quanto achava que seu irmão era um gênio.

Ou que sentia muito por não ter ido a festa de sua irmã.

Chorava porque sua vida fora destruída por aquela mania fútil que ele trazia desde pequeno. Aquela mania de achar que estava sempre certo.

_At the end of the world_

_Or the last thing I see you are_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

Agora, lá estava ele, no topo de um prédio de quarenta andares. Tudo o que ele pensava enquanto subia os infinitos lances de escada, era que não havia mais volta.

Ele não queria uma segunda chance.

Ele não merecia uma segunda chance.

Ele tivera uma família perfeita, e uma namorada perfeita, mas deixara seu orgulho tira-los dele.

Agora ele estava indo para a beira de um prédio de quarenta andares.

_And all the things that you never ever told me?_

_And all the smiles that are never gonna haunt me?_

_Never coming home, never coming home_

Daniel nunca acreditara em Deus – nunca perdera uma chance de insultar os que acreditavam, o que incluía seus pais – mas agora rezava fervorosamente.

Rezava para que fosse perdoado.

Por todas as vezes em que magoou alguém.

Por todas as vezes em que mentiu para se livrar de problemas.

Por todas as promessas quebradas.

Por todos os segredos não guardados

Rezava para que pudesse ver Emma outra vez.

Rezava para que houvesse outra vida.

Uma vida em que pudesse corrigir seus erros. Onde pudesse não ser tão covarde, tão orgulhoso, tão imperfeito.

Uma vida onde ele não existisse.

_Could I?_

_Should I?_

Quando pulou, ele pensou ter visto o rosto de Emma. Não um rosto flutuante ou coisa do tipo. Era como se tivesse visto uma cena antiga da sua vida.

Quando se conheceram talvez

Então pela ultima vez pensou no amor da sua vida.

A única coisa perfeita da sua vida.

_And all the wounds that are never gonna scar me_

_For all the ghosts that are never gonna..._


End file.
